


For My Brother Who Keeps Me Sane

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy!Sam, Fluff and Angst, M/M, episode tag s07e17 The Born-Again Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Sam get some much needed sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Brother Who Keeps Me Sane

Dean was leaning against the wall in the drabby hospital room, watching as Sam struggled to stay awake. Dean pushed off the wall and walked over to Sam’s bed. He propped himself up by his brother and pulled him into his arms, laying Sam’s head on his chest, positioning him over his heart. Dean started stroking through Sam’s hair and periodically leaving kisses to the crown of his head. He whispered soothing words, trying to coax Sam into sleep. “It’s ok Sammy. I’m right here baby boy. Remember what I told you: as long as I’m around, nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

Sam got lost in the comforting words from his brother, forgetting for a moment where he was at. He clenched his hand in a tight fist in Dean’s shirt, trying desperately to hold onto that promise. He could feel his eyes start to grow heavy, but he was afraid. Tears form in his eyes and he sobbed brokenly. “Dean, I’m scared.”

Dean was trying everything to take away his brother’s pain. He kept whispering and stroking softly, wishing he could take on his brother’s burden. Subconsciously, he started humming ‘Hey Jude’ into his brother’s hair as a single tear fell down his face.

Sam’s tears were flowing freely now as he listened to the gentle humming vibrating through his brother’s chest. He finally let his eyes close as he listened to the gentle humming, coupled with Dean’s heartbeat, as it lulled him into a desperate slumber.

Dean finally felt his brother succumb to the sleep that he so desperately needed and let out a relieved sigh. He kept up his gentle ministrations as Sam slept peacefully. He rested his own head on top of Sam’s and murmured into Sam’s hair. “I’m gonna find a way to fix this baby boy. Everything’s gonna be alright, I promise.” he kissed the top of Sam’s head before he too succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

 


End file.
